4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaric Arseneault
Alaric Avner Arseneault 'is a student at Concordia. He is a noble from the Kingdom of Cristal and the nephew of Archbishop Last. He is a heavy armoured axe user and possesses a Major Crest of Arseneault. In the Academy, he is a Hall Monitor and a member of the Azure Reindeer. He is 16 at the start of the school year. Profile Born in Imperial Year 224, Alaric is the first of three children born to Avner and Anja Arseneault. He is the current heir to the Arseneault title and a student at Concordia. He is the Hall Monitor of the Azure Reindeer house. Personality Despite his best efforts to appear calm and level-headed while on duty as Hall Monitor, Alaric is a highly emotional young man. Having never had the chance to explore his emotions in a healthy manner due to his mother's smothering nature, Alaric is easily flustered, prone to sudden loud outbursts and cries incredibly easily. Alaric's social skills are underdeveloped due to his life spent sheltered by his mother. After he was taken out of school at a young age and homeschooled, he had no friends and rarely spoke to anyone outside of his immediate family. With nothing much to do, he focused mostly on his dreams of being a holy knight and his devotion to the goddess. Unfortunately, he doesn't quite know how to speak much outside of these two topics, defaulting to reading out of his notebook from a fear of having to hold casual conversation. Despite his difficulties making friends, when Alaric does find himself close to people, he's incredibly trusting. He's easily swayed by the people he likes, giving in to peer pressure in order to be liked. He may even as far as letting his friends off the hook, or even breaking minor rules for them. After a history of bullying, he's desperate to hold onto his friendships. Alaric is incredibly strict when it comes to the rules. He doesn't quite understand the scale of punishment yet, due to Anja's inability to properly punish him for anything, so he treats all sins as equally bad. A mindset he is slowly un-learning since coming to Concordia. Combat Stats Combat In teams, Alaric prefers to work as the party shied, protecting his teammates from harm. However, in 1v1's, he does not hold back, using the most of his parent's training to defeat the enemy. Alaric is a very fair fighter, and will always attack head on while making his presence known opposed to more sneaky or underhanded methods. His armour was gifted to him by Anja on his 16th birthday. He fights with a large executioner sword passed down by his father, fuctioning more as an axe. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Relationships Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery Alaric Uniform.JPG|Alaric in uniform alaric pts.JPG|Alaric post-timeskip Masq Alaric.png|Alaric Masquerade alaric refs.JPG|Alaric refs armour ref.JPG|Alaric amour ref Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hall Monitors Category:Crest Bearer Category:Azure Reindeer